Summer Awakens
by Kristinasername
Summary: What if they escaped,What if they did live happily ever after. But there are challenges along the way to getting to that ending.
1. Escape

{WENDLA}

"Mama?!MAMA?!"

I screamed as I was dragged into this cold room, I didn't know where I was or who I was with? All I know was I'm to be having a child and mama brought me here to see a doctor. He took a blonde girl back there first, I heard a blood curdling scream then I walked down the hall to see if everything was alright, but it wasn't. I went into an even colder room where I saw the girl. Cut open below the abdominal, blood gushing out of her. I knew she was dead by the sickly color of her skin. Then I noticed a table full of tools and a little white sack. What I saw next truly frightend me, it was a child. A small child like thing it really didn't look like a child till I held it. I got this feeling in me to care for the child like its my own. The only thing running through my mind was I needed to leave now before I suffer the same fate.I saw a window that had a tiny crack in it, a person could be able to fit in it. All of a sudden I heard footsteps, it was now or never I had to leave before I face a terrible fate. I slide out the window in no time and ran as I fast can, I looked back and to see mama, she was smoking a joint with a guilty look on her face. Why would she be doing that? Unless she knew what my fate would be, now it all hit me like a ton of bricks. How could you raise a child for 14 years, then decide to do that to them. Their own child, I felt my heart tearing out of me as I ran into the thick misty fog. I could hear yelling

"WENDLA?! WENDLA CHILD WHERE ARE YOU?!" My mother and the doctor were the ones yelling.

But no more was I a mama's girl, now I know my fate,this was the path I was choosing. Now all that was left is to find Melchior.

{MELCHIOR}

All I know was I escaped, I finally escaped. I could hear the guards and dogs not to far from me my trail, but all that was on my mind was Wendla and our child. Knowing Frau Bergerman that women had a trick up her sleeve. I saw lanterns and quickly climbed a tree, could see those idiot guards and their menacing dogs looking for me.

"Herr Gabor we know you here, come on out now and receive a far less punishment" Those idiots said

After 20 minutes they left, lazy bastards. Now I was back on foot running, the thoughts just came into my head. What are we going to do? We were both only children ourselves, we couldn't raise a child ourselves. Why did I do that to her to take her innocence away from her and now leave her with this it was all my thing on my mind was my parents, I know have a form a hate I have never felt before. I don't think I could ever forgive them for the hell they put me through. Now I know I can't go back,they'll send me back if they do and I'll never see my mind turned to Moritz another reason I was sent there, I shouldn't have given him that essay he would still be alive. I will always regret that essay for the rest of my life. As I saw the sun rise I could see a river near by. I could tell it was the same stream from the village, so I knew I was close. Once I reached it, I took a hand full of water and try to clean my face of all the dirt and the blood that stains it. But then I saw a girl, in a ripped dress lying by the river. As I splash my face again, I saw her, It was Wendla.


	2. Freedom

{WENDLA}

As I lay there on the grass I felt free for once. As I dipped my feet into the river I could feel the water rushing through my body, I could feel a side of relief. No more was I a mama's girl, no more of her constant control over me of what I wear, what I eat, when I sleep, or who I'm friends with. No more, as I lay on the fresh morning grass which was soaked with dew, I could feel the wind blowing through the air grasping my cheek. As I watched the sun rise I could see a figure, he looked like a hobo. But there was something familiar with him only if it would click in my brain. As soon as I got closer I saw him, it was Melchior. I ran across the busy river and into his arm. I started to cry knowing I would have lost him, it felt so nice to be in his arms again feeling safe once in a long time.

"I thought I lost you" he said, I wiped away the tears in his eyes and he did the same for me.

My tears were a side of relief and his were happy tears. I could see he was wounded and dirty like he had escaped some sort of hell like environment.

"The child do you still have the child?" he asked frantically. "Yes I do, but mama want me too..."I soon fell to the floor bawl, he cradled me in his arms. "What happened?" He asked "mama took me to a man to have the child removed and would end up killing me."

"That bitch" Melchior stood up in anger and punched a tree ending him with bloody knuckles as the end result. "How can you bore a child love them for 14 years, then do this to them." He said looking at his knuckles.

"That woman doesn't didn't give two shits about what would happen to her child, what a selfish cunt"he said in anger. "Melchior" I snapped back at him for using that language .

"I'm sorry" he said "I just had this gut feeling that she had a trick up her sleeves". "All I know now was I'm with you now" I smiled.

"Well now its time to move on, you know you're very close to the village, they could be looking in this area" he said nervously.

"Then we go now" I said.

{Melchior}

I found her, now I can keep an eye on her now. Now we walk into a new life and leave our old ones behind. After a good hour Wendla feet had become swollen, I knew that was caused by the baby, I remember when mama was pregnant with my brother, who she later lost once he came. I carried Wendla until nightfall. I laid her down under a tree, she was already sleeping had been for a good hour or so. I cradled her in my arms, putting my hands on her stomach just thinking about our child. I could feel a side of hope in the hell of life I had lived so far. Her feet had finally returned to normal size after me rubbing them for 20 minutes. I picked her up carefully and laid her on me. I didn't sleep at all that night, I just watched her like a hawk. Nothing would separate us again, no one will ever make me leave her side. Now I had to think what would our next move be? Maybe find Ilse and see where she is at, maybe she could be of some help. Pripria the artist colony was our next stop.


	3. The Dark

{Melchior}

Once the sun had risen, we were back on our was exhasted, I had to basically drag her to Pripria.

"Are we almost there?" she said in a very tired tone.

"Almost" I said in the same tone of voice.

Once we reached there it was a rat whole basically. Wendla holding on to me with dear life as we passed by drunks. Some tugging on her dress and nearly frightened her. I got into a fight with one guy who was looking up her dress,left me with a bloody nose like I already wasn't wounded enough. We stumbled upon Ilse at a gallery outside smoking. She saw how badly wounded I had been and exhausted Wendla had been.

"Melchior? Wenlda? Is that you?" She said in a frantic tone.

"Yeah it's us" I said in a very weak tone.

"Hey guys can you come over here and give me a hand to help these two back to my place." Ilse said orderly.

Ilse and a man came and grabbed Wendla and carried her off, while two women were helping me as my wounds got worse. Once we were back at her house, she settled us in.

"Okay so let me get this straight, Wendla pregnant and it's your child. Ilse said while getting tools for who knows what.

"Yes and we need your help." I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Don't worry you guys can have the back cottage, I've been meaning to get someone to live there for a while now." She said while picking up a needle with thread in it.

"Okay what are you doing?" I said frantically.

"You need stitches." All of a sudden Wendla perked up from the couch.

"Ilse he has a terrible fear a needle, why don't you let me clean him up you've done enough already go back out and have fun"

"Alright Wendal if you're up for it" With that Ilse grabbed her coat and left.

"Alright Melchi lets see what we have to deal with here"

As she got the got cloth and started treating my wounds I could see how caring she was and how a great mother she will be.

"Alright Melchi I have to do this so you won't lose any more blood" She said, picking up the needle and starting to sew me back together.

I cringed my teeth with the pain, I remember this before I was little. I was in the wood with Moritz when my arm got caught on a thorn bush. I cut my arm open enough to see bone, Moritz nearly fainted.I remember how mad my mama was and how she took me to the doctor to get it stitched up, that where my fear started.

"All done." She said finishing the stitch and starting to clean up the others.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

As the day went on I was resting while Wendla was cleaning our new was small but good enough for us. As I lay there on the couch, she wouldn't let me move at all.

"You need to rest." She says.

She's the one who should be resting, she is the one who is pregnant.I pulled her down on the couch and laid her on my chest.

"You know I'm gonna like this new life" She said with that cute smile of hers.

"And so will I" I said, kissing her forehead, then falling asleep on our couch.

{Wendla}

As days went on we had begun to start a new life. Melchior gains his strength back and began doing odd jobs in the I stayed home and took care of myself and the child that was growing. I felt sick more and more as the days went on. Melchior and Ilse said it was the baby and it will be happening for a month or two the day went on Ilse came by after work to talk. But this afternoon was different, she seemed to be in distress.

"Ilse are you okay?" I said while putting some tea on.

She sat at the table and put her head down. Maybe she had a headache from the paint fumes she smells all day. As the water boiled I sat down to try to get answers out of her. Then she propped her head up.

"Wendla it's been a year since I left home" She said with her tired eyes.

"Oh thats why you've been so blue lately, you never told me why you left. You never told anyone why."

"Wendla it's a long story and I rather not talk about it" She said moving away to the door.

"You know if it's hurting you just let it out, keeping it in makes it worse."

She turned around tears in her eyes, collapsing to the floor. I ran over to comfort her.

"Wendla it was awful, just awful." She said bawling, I couldn't really understand her from all the crying she was doing. After a good 20 minutes Ilse had stopped crying and finally told me why she left home.

"I didn't scream, but I just knew it was wrong, he told me to play along. I just had to lay there and breath, I just had to be strong till I grew strong enough to break free. Then I packed up and left from here and that's my story."

Just hearing what was coming from her mouth terrified me. Just thinking if my own father did that to me, shivers ran throughout my whole body. Just feeling the pain she went through her whole life in a matter of 20 minutes. Ilse left about 2 hours later than Melchior came home.

"Hello beautiful" He kissed my cheek, I kinda shrugged it off while sipping my tea.

"Alright something wrong your way too quite today."

"I'm fine don't need to worry about me."

He pulled me up from my chair and onto the bed. I could see him taking off his dirty work clothes and into something clean. Then he laid on the bed, pulling me onto his chest. He knew how to make me feel better.

"Now what is on your mind" He said, rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"Nothing slips by you does it?" I said with a smirk. Then the words poured out of my mouth. After I told Ilse story Melchior got up and paced around the room.

"How could someone treat their child like that." He said rubbing his forehead.

"I know kinda how it feels, my mother wanted to kill me. What kind of mothers would put their own daughters through that."

He sat back on the bed rubbing my back.

"Once this baby comes we aren't going to anything like our parents promise me Wendla." He said holding my hand.

"We will never be anything like them."

I kissed his forehead and he did the same to me. Still running through my head was I going to become my mother. NO I can't I will treat my child like how my mother treated me. I WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE HER.


End file.
